Peggy Skilbeck
Peggy Skilbeck nee Sugden was a character in Emmerdale Farm from 16th October 1972 to 16th July 1973. She was the daughter of Jacob Sugden and Annie Sugden and the wife of Matt Skilbeck. She was the sister of Jack Sugden and Joe Sugden. Peggy was the character who spoke the first ever lines on the show which was "Matt. Who's She?" about Marian Wilks. Peggy was played by actress Jo Kendall. Biography Backstory Peggy Sugden was born on the 8th August 1946 at Emmerdale Farm. She was the eldest child and only daughter of farmer Jacob Sugden and his wife Annie. Peggy met and married farm labourer Matt Skilbeck in August 1965 when she was 19. In the autumn of 1972 she became pregnant and her father also died of pneumonia. 1972-1973 Peggy was the accountant at Emmerdale Farm and had shares in the farm. She found out she was pregnant and dreamed of swapping the quiet Beckindale village for suburbia. She persuaded Matt to take a job in Bradford. He was ashamed to be called an unskilled labourer so they remained in Beckindale. Matt and Peggy moved into Hawthorn Cottage shortly before the twins were born. Peggy gave birth to twins Sam and Sally Skilbeck on the 16th April 1973. In July that year she was complaining of headaches and went up to bed at 9pm during a party at Hawthorn Cottage. She woke up and as she got up she collapsed and died at 11pm on the night of the 16th July 1973. She died of a brain haemmorhage. She was buried in Beckindale Churchyard next to her father Jacob. Legacy Peggy's legacy would live on. When Matt married Dolly Acaster in June 1978, Peggy was referred to. She was mentioned several times in the coming years. In 1988, when Dolly cheated on Matt, Matt blamed himself partly, as Dolly was his 2nd wife and Matt always saw her the way he saw Peggy. In 1993 when the original farmhosue had to be vacated due to subsidence, Jack reminisced about Peggy. In 1995, Joe Sugden died in a car crash in Spain and had his funeral in Emmerdale. Annie had to bury one more of her children. In 2009, when Jack died aged 61, Annie Sugden said she has buried the last of her children. First appearance Episode 1 (16th October 1972) Last appearance Episode 77 (16th July 1973) Memorable info Birthday: 8th August 1946 Died: 16th July 1973 (Aged 26) Full Name: Margaret Skilbeck (Nee Sugden) In a 1973 episode, Peggy's grave was seen and it said that she was born 8th August 1946 and died 12th May 1973. Yet in Episode 716 (25th February 1982), a different looking headstone, it says she died June 5th 1973 aged 29, making 1943/1944 her year of birth. Family Father Jacob Sugden. Mother Annie Sugden Siblings Jack Sugden, Joe Sugden Grandfathers Joseph Sugden, Sam Pearson. Grandmothers Margaret Sugden, Grace Pearson Spouse Matt Skilbeck (1965-1973) Children Samuel and Sally Skilbeck (1973) See also *Peggy Skilbeck - list of appearances *Sugden Family Tree *Skilbeck Family Tree Gallery emmie peggy original grave.png|Peggy's grave as seen in 1973. Emmie skilbeck twins grave.png|Peggy's grave in 1982. Notice some continuity errors? Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1972. Category:Characters last seen in 1973. Category:Sugden family. Category:Skilbeck family. Category:Original characters. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1946 births. Category:1965 marriages. Category:1973 deaths. Category:Residents of Emmerdale Farm. Category:Residents of Hawthorn Cottage. Category:Deceased characters